eeliafandomcom-20200214-history
Eelian Timeline
The Ages of Eelia The history of Eelia is long and diverse and has been split into ages for easy reference. Years are calculated by ascension, the smaller the number the further back it happened. The Third Imperial Age (CA - Current Age) Current Age of Eelia. *'64 CA:' The Porcius Rebellion (See: History of Agnar ) *'63 CA:' Quintas Maximus elected Emperor *'63 CA:' Emperor Gaius Aurelius Died The Second Imperial Age (DE - Dynastic Empire) A six hundred year period marked by periods of progressive peace and bloody reform. *'4 DE: '''The Magi Cleansing The Monarchy (MA - Monarchal Age) 'An attempt at non-imperialism, the monarchy lasted three hundred years and was the bloodiest period in Eelian history.' *'304 MA:' While a popular war King Denarius is assassinated due to tragic failings as a peace King. *'302 MA: ' The king commissions a new capital on the ruins of Castrum Vox. The site is named Victoriox. *'301 MA: Agnar is founded. *'293 MA: 'Theria is founded. *'''290 MA: Miscanna is founded, briefly lost, then reconquered in the same year. *'288 MA': Corpath is founded. *'287 MA:' The Northward Invasion is launched, pushing back the "barbarous" northern hordes. *'172 MA: 'Phyrio is founded. *'2 MA: '''Settlers drawn to re-establish Urbania as the capital. *'1 MA: King Arcadius is crowned. The First Imperial Age (EE - Electorate Empire) ''The dawn of an Empire, the growth of a nation. For three hundred years the Empire expanded.'' *'188 EE: '''Last year of the First Imperial Age. Nobles negotiate the founding of a Monarchy. *'183 EE: The Great Plague ends, having killed over half the population. Urbania entirely depopulated. *'182 EE: '''Plague besets all of Eelia, a quarter of the Empire's population dies. *'181 EE: The Great Plague begins in Urbania, killing half the city's population in the first months. *'''141 EE: Isca Vellun is established as the northwestern naval headquaters. *'122 EE:' Tor's petition of self rule is granted, Tor is established. *'115 EE:' Tor rebels against Alexian rule *'80 EE:' Alexia is founded. *'73 EE:' The Pebbles are incorperated into the Empire. *'72 EE:' Thereu is founded. *'71 EE:' Batus is founded. *'54 EE:' Gambis and Venito are founded. *'51 EE:' Cambria is founded. *'44 EE:' Isca Legio is founded to keep the wars with northern Barbarians out of "civilized" lands. The Dark Ages (DA - Dark Ages) A bloody and terrible century following the withdrawal of the Orien Empire. *'101 DA: '''After two years of the bloodiest of feudal wars, the nobility appoints an Emperor. *'99 DA:' Due to lack of production, food shortages begin across the Eelian territories. *'99 DA: Gallus abdicates the throne under heavy pressure from the nobles. *'91 DA: '''King Septus Porcius is assassinated, his brother, Gallus Porcius takes the throne. *'85 DA: 'King Lucius dies of infection. His son Septus takes the throne. *'84 DA: 'After years of petty skirmishes King Lucius Porcius siezes the throne. *'59 DA: 'War wanes with no king established. Nobles fall to argument as they have no troops left. *'52 DA: 'High King Darius Sostrate dies with no heir, feudal war resumes. *'46 DA: Re-establishment of Servia. *'31 DA: '''After many failed attempts a High King is placed on the Throne, peace begins. *'22 DA:' Bacilia nearly destroyed by retaliatory forces. *'20 DA: City of Servia is burned down by Bacilian forces. *'19 DA: '''High King Donnor is killed by an assassin, feudal war breaks out. *'17 DA: 'Ferrum is founded. *'15 DA: 'The Ten Year war finally ends, peace is restored. *'14 DA: 'The Burning Year, many burgeoning settlements and forts fall due to a scorched earth policy. *'5 DA: 'Peace is brokered by Astravia, but is short lived, Astravia and Urbania go to war. *'3 DA: War errupts between Urbania and Bacilia. *'1 DA: '''Withdrawal of Orien support for the Eelian Colonies. The Age of Ori (AO - Age of Ori) 'Two centuries of exploration, expansion, and discovery.' *'164 AO: Construction of the Greyson Monastery is completed. *'''103 AO: Construction of a fortress begins on the Pebbles. Plans change and it develops into the Greyson Monastery. *'95 AO: '''Another large wave of immigrants arrive from Ori, settling primarily in Urbania and Astravia. *'81 AO:' Elvish wars wane. Efforts again turn exploration over conquest. *'63 AO: Astravia declares an elvish sanctuary in the southern Nia Forest. *'''61 AO: The Second Purge - Bacilia begins a policy of extermination against elves. *'55 AO:' Servia join Urbanian forces against elves. *'51 AO:' Urbania and Bacilia launch seperate wars on nearby elvish populations. *'49 AO:' New waves of immigrants arrive from the Ori Empire, effectively doubling the population. *'38 AO:' The First Purge - Caius Porcius launches Bacilia's first campaign against the elves. *'37 AO:' Servian explorers map the northern rivers. *'33 AO: '''Urbania expeditionary forces establish Castrum Vox, a fort near the present day location of Vitalia. *'27 AO: Astravia and Bacilia launch joint expeditionary missions westward. The Ori Invasion: Heralding the Age of Ori (AO - Age of Ori) ''The first steps of mankind on a new land.'' *'''9 AO: Astravia and Bacilia were founded. *'8 AO:' The southern expedition was launched lead by Caius Porcius and Kleitos Sostrate. *'7 AO:' Servia was founded. *'3 AO:' Urbania was founded. *'1 AO:' Gaius Urbanius lands the Fifth Orien Flotilla on the shores of what is now Urbania. Prehistory (BT - Before Time) '''A time before man when Elves ruled the pristine landscape. '(BT is graded in descending years)''